bobobofandomcom-20200214-history
Suzu
Suzu (スズ) is a major secondary character from Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. Status * Age: Unknown (Possibly 16) * Eye Color: Magenta * Hair Color: Blonde * Gender: Female * Weight: Unknown * Height: 5'2/ 157cm * Birth place: Unknown * Blood Type: Unknown * Voice Actor: Wakana Yamazaki (Japanese) Lia Sargent (English) Backround Suzu is Second-in-command to Gunkan (one of the Four Heavenly Kings); this teen girl possesses psychic abilities and the useful ability to teleport off and on the scene when needed. Like most hair hunter troops,her pants are baggy and wraped at the ankles and wears a shirt with a red cross. She is presumed to be slightly powerful in her own right, since she is noted for completely crushing Maruhage's B-Block offscreen with Dollman (yet outside her teleportation, Suzu's powers are never shown). Personality Unlike her evil employer, Suzu is a very kind person. She does not take much part in fighting, but tries to assisst the rebels whenever possible. Suzu will sometimes even help those who don't really deserve it, proven when she saves both the rebels and OVER (who at the time was the most ruthless of the Heavenly Kings) from a collapsing fortress. History Gunkan and Pomade Ring She first appears alongside Gunkan and Dollman in order to confront the rebels. After a breif conversation, Gunkan turns Beauty into a doll and tells Bo-bobo to find and fight him if he ever wants to see her again. Suzu then teleports herself and her boss out of the room. When she is seen again, she is trying to keep the rebels out of Pomade Ring. But she fails to prevent Bo-bobo from entering. During her small fight with Bo-bobo, it is revealed that she is not as evil as she seemed, but never-the-less, Bo-bobo defeats her; he somehow gets her to defeat herself, by overeating fish! Shortly afterwards, Pomade Ring falls, Beauty is returned to her normal state, and Gunkan is defeated. Assult on Hallelujah Land For his failures, Gunkan is punished by OVER, and is seperated from his henchmen. Suzu comes looking for him and finds him and the rebels in OVER's castle, right as it is about to collapse. Suzu teleports everyone, including OVER outside, and OVER shows his gratitude by taking her hostage. Luckily, in his weakened state, OVER proves to be no match for Bo-bobo, and is quickly dispatched. Suzu then reveals to the rebels the location of Halekulani, the last of the Four Heavenly Kings; He resides in his oversized themepark Hallelujah Land. She becomes an ally of Bo-bobo assisting him in the battle against Halekulani. During their assault on the themepark, Suzu mostly gives helpful advice and occasional assistance towards Bo-bobo's side. During the fight with Halekulani, she is ultimately turned into another one of the mad man's yen coins, where she remained until his defeat turned her back to normal. Sadly, the rebels victory is cut short. Shortly afterwards, Heppokomaru is taken to Cyber City, the prison island of the Maruhage Empire. Suzu teleports the rebels to the harbor where they would continue on from their own, while she stays behind. The New Emporer Playoffs Although she did assist Bo-bobo, Suzu returns alongside Gunkan. The two work together again during the Maruhage Playoff, where they become finalists. However, they are beaten by Reverse Maruhage Empire, and Suzu is used for the Sacrifice Board to raise Hydrate's Yamiking while Gunkan is barely spared. Luckily, the rebels return and decide to destroy this new empire! After Hydrate's defeat, the Yamiking blows up, returning Suzu to her normal state. She once again shows her good side by teleporting everyone to the ground after the Yamiking vanishes. Shinsetsu During Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, Suzu (along with the rest of the fourth era) is captured by Tsuru Tsurulina III's forces during his 23rd Ward offensive, where she is forced to do hard pysical labor because of her failures in the past. Unable to stand the hard labor, Suzu teams up with Dengakuman, Giga, and Gunkan to take down their captors. However, the one overseeing their work is GURA-san the punisher, who ends their rebellion before it can begin! After he is defeated by Pokomi, she greets the rebels once again, and lets Bo-bobo's team continue their offensive. She can be seen at the end of Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo at Tokoro Tennosuke's Maruhage Reunion.She remains loyal to her one time freind and teleprots Tokoro to safety. Trivia * Suzu is one of the few female characters who were in Bo-bobo's group, the others being Beauty, Torpedo Girl, Pokomi, and Bububu-bu Bu-bubu. She is also one of the only sane girls. * Suzu has not shown any fighting ability, but there have been some refferences that she has some. She has the ability to teleport and paralyze her opponents. This was never fully addressed, so whether it was just an ability or a shinken is debatable. * Suzu is displayed to have a huge appetite. She has been seen eating to the point she got really fat during the Pomade Ring arc. * During the fight with Garbel of manicuria, Suzu uses patch work patch attack where she dresses up as Don patch when Bobobo is losing to his opponent when Don pach wasn't there only to see that bo-bobo did the same thing in the anime * Later she becomes Beauty's best friend. Category:Members of the Maruhage EmpireCategory:Recurring characters